A Mistake
by SweetLonelyWriter
Summary: "Liking You was a mistake" He said coldly and after that, everything changed. NxM?


**GAKUEN ALICE**

Hi there! I'm Mikan Sakura, 13 years old. I'm in first year high school and my partner is Natsume Hyuuga. He's Mean, cold, arrogant and a jerk. I don't even know why girls like him! Well, I do admit he's handsome and hot but still, Grr, never mind. As I was saying, I'm late for school and I'm running right now towards our classroom.

Oh, great, my perverted partner is there at the door. I slowed down as I approached the door. I avoided his eyes and ignored him. There's no point in arguing with him, I'm just going to be late. I opened the door and greeted everyone

"Ohayou, minna-san!" I greeted cheerfully.

"Mikan-chan! You're one minute early! That's a world record for you!" Anna giggled.

I smiled and laughed. Someone pushed me from the back and smirked.

"You're on my way, polka" The Jerk said.

"Well, sorry Mr. Pervert" I said sarcastically.

"tch, whatever" He said as he sat on his desk.

I sat beside him because partners are supposed to sit with each other. I glanced at his face.

"Good Morning." I greeted shortly.

"Hn"

Classes began shortly and Math was our first period. Great, just great. I opened my notebook and drew stuff on it. I drew Natsume with a mustache and a beard. I laughed silently.

"Falling for me, polka?" Someone whispered on my ear. I tilted my head and our face was so close that I blushed.

"What are you talking about? Can't you see I'm making the drawing ugly?" I looked away and tore the paper from the notebook, crumpled it and threw it away.

The jerk gave me a piece of paper and he wrote:

_**Don't deny it. You're falling for me. No one can resist my charms.**_

I glared at him and wrote:

_**You're so full of yourself. Think whatever you want, I don't care. :P bleh!**_

I passed him the piece of paper as he smirked and winked at me. I blushed. What the hell is that for? I won't ever fall for him! NEVER!

Classes went by and it was our lunch time, I was heading through the doors when I saw _him, _a.k.a the perverted jerk by the door. I stopped for a second, glared at him and continued walking. He smirked and he said.

"Nice, cherries"

I stopped on my tracks and turned around.

"Perverted jerk. You really love peeking at my underwear, do you?" I screamed as the people around us stared.

"Who would want to peek at your idiotic underwear?" He smirked and walked away

"Gaah, stupid, insensitive jerk" I muttered as I walked fastly, trying to avoid the stares of the people. It's his fault anyways for being such a pervert. If _**THAT**_ didn't happen when we first met…then he wouldn't have to tease me so much.

…_Flashback…_

"_Mikan-chan, I will just go to the principal's office, I'll just leave you with Natsume, okay?" Narumi-sensei said as he left._

_I sat still as I keep glancing on the raven-haired boy in front of me. He has crimson orbs, He's tall and not to mention, handsome. It's like he's watching me or something so I felt conscious. Awkward silence engulfed us. I started humming a song and swinging my legs back and forth. The raven-haired guy seems to be annoyed though. I continued humming when he suddenly glared at me in annoyance._

"_Sorry" I muttered._

"_Tch" He replied._

_I started looking around the place. Wonder why I'm here? I'm enrolling for this academy, and Narumi-sensei went to the principal's office to inform them, it seems that this guy is in big trouble or something because he has some bruises. Maybe this guy is a bully._

_I stood up and walked around the room, whistling as I look around our surroundings._

"_Will you stop it? It's irritating, idiot" He said plainly._

_What the heck? Grr… this guy's calling me an idiot huh? What's his problem anyways?_

"_Who are you calling idiot?"_

"_Who else, idiot"_

"_How dare you call me an idiot!" I glared at him as he ignored it._

"_It's true anyways, __**polka**__" He smirked._

"_Huh?"_

"_Only idiots wear childish panties, you know" Pointing at my flipped skirt._

_1…_

_2….._

_3…._

"_**KYAAAAAHHHHHHH!**__" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

"_Will you shut it? You're making my ears bleed" He said._

"_You perverted jerk!" I fixed my skirt._

"_It's your fault anyways for wearing idiotic underwear"_

"_Now, I'm not going to get married, boohoo" I cried._

"_Who would want to marry an ugly like you?" He smirked._

_I glared at him and stuck my tongue out._

"_Bleh!"_

"_Tch, how childish"_

_I crossed my arms and said_

"_Well, at least I'm not a pervert unlike __**SOMEBODY **__I know" _

"_Look who's talking, Don't tell me you're not perverted" He smirked at me._

"_W-What? Me? P-Perverted? Yeah, right" I said as I rolled my eyes._

_He stood up, went closer to me and whispered_

"_Don't deny it"_

_I blushed as I pushed him away. _

"_I'm not denying anything, pervert!" I screamed._

"_Hn, whatever"_

_I stayed silent. And awkward silence engulfed us again…_

_-End of flashback-_

I shook my head and sighed. I walked through the canteen and saw Hotaru and the others. I waved at them as they stared at me. I walked towards our table and greeted them

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey" some of them greeted back.

"**KYAAAAAAAHHHH! THERE HE IS!" **

Here we go again. Seriously, they do this everyday and it's getting annoying. Stupid Fan girls scream over the pervert, asking him to marry them. Natsume ignored them as the fan girls kept following him. He seems annoyed as I am. But seriously? How can he survive those fan girls without going deaf?

He looked at me and gave an evil grin. It's obvious he's up to something….

"Hey babe!" He shouted across the room as the fan girls stopped screaming and everybody turned their head towards me. I blinked and looked at my friends questioningly. They gave me a smug look and raised an eyebrow at me. I blinked twice, unaware of what's happening. Who is he calling babe anyways? I looked back at him and saw him walking his way towards our table. He smirked at me as I stared at him.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked.

"Nothing" He winked at me.

"Stop winking! Grr…" I said annoyingly.

He lifted me up from my chair and placed his arms around my waist

"Come on babe, don't be shy" He smirked.

"B-Babe? A-Are you out of your mind?" I hissed at him

"Just play along, idiot. Pfft. Don't think I'm enjoying being close to you, I might get your idiotic germs but I have to sacrifice so those stupid fan girls will leave me alone. Now, pretend that you're my girlfriend" He whispered….

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**Yay! 2nd chapter finished! Whoo! Hahaha! I'll update as soon as I can. What will happen next? Hm…**_

_**Bye bye~!**_

_**(um, actually this was a long time ago story, I haven't been active for a LONG time ! and unfortunately, forgot the plot of this story but I'll try my best to think and continue this one ! omfg. xD)**_


End file.
